Aquatic Pressure/Transcript
(In a stormy night, a freighter comes into the harbor, Dark Matter carriages were along with it.) Ben: It's one of those nights hey Grandpa? (he looks worried). Grandpa Max: (sighs) Yes I'm afraid so. (Ben notices the dark matter, and he realizes the frieghter is going to crash into a rock) Ben: oh no, the ship's gonna crash and the liquid is gonna spread! We've gotta do something! Max: quick, call the team! Ben: ok, (calls the team) I need Everyone at SeaPort Omega immediantly! (Everyone arrives) Eric: don't worry Ben, we got this! Why don't you take a rest? Ben: well, sure. It's boring anyway since there's no baddy on the ship. Kyra: alright, lets go! (Flies to the ship) Max: the wizard is right, you need some rest! Ben: okay... (goes to his Glowerhaven house and falls asleep, he has a dream where ???) (The Next Morning, Ben meets up with his friends at the beach) Ash: Ben, you wouldn't believe this! There's an old abandoned pirate ship deep under the shore! We are waiting for you to come explore it with us, Ben: okay, but we need something to get us there, and fast. So I'll just use Wailord, (looks at Wailord on his Omnitrix) here goes nothing! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Wailord, his body inflating, and becoming more ship shaped, then added with whale features) Wailord: (moans) alright everyone, grab onto My fin, we're going in! (everyone holds on to Wailord's upper fin, they dive underwater until they find the abandoned ship) Ash: there it us, the ship. theres a hole in there! We can go in! Wailord: okay! (Heads into ship, but he doesn't notice his Omnitrix symbol is flashing yellow and red, meaning that it's broken) Eric: uh, sorry to break the fun Ben, but it appears that your Omnitrix is malfunctioning, until we can get it repaired, your stuck as Wailord. Wailord: (gasps) but I can't breath on land, that's technically suicide! Eric: I'm sorry Ben, but you have to go Up to the surface and Into the repair shop. Gwen: and just how exactly is a whale going to breath in the air? Wailord: Shut it Gwen, we have to get the omnitrix repaired! Max: alright, head back up to the surface! (Wailord heads back up to shore, but immediately begins to choke as there's no water on land) Eric: and new problem, how do we get him to the repair shop without suffocating! Ash: I don't know. but the main concern is, how long is Ben going to breath until he passes out! Eric: Im sorry to say this, but 10 minutes. Kyra: 10 Minutes?? we need to act fast!! Ash: and another problem, how are we going to carry wailord to the repair shop, he's too heavy for us to carry! Eric: I have an idea! (Eric ???) Ash: okay, now that all the problems are solved, how far is the nearest repair store? Eric: (looks at phone) oh god, 2 miles... Kyra: 2 MILES?! HE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT! Poor little benny... Wailord: shut up, i'll make it. you'll see (coughs) (Eric and the gang are pushing Wailord in the streets, it's still a mile until they get to the repair shop) Wailord: (wheezing and coughing) i'm not gonna make it! can you guys hurry! Eric: i'm sorry, but we're doing the best we can! Wailord: (coughs) well HURRY THEN! (begins to faint) I... will... make... it... Kyra: (checks Wailord's heart beat) OH NO, HE'S PASSING OUT!! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE REPAIR STORE, NOW! Eric: (looks at XLR8 on his Omnitrix) alright, plan B! (Eric slaps omnitrix and turns into XLR8 his Speed accelerated the Transformation into a Blurry lizard like form) Eric as XLR8: Hold on! (pushes Wailord and goes super fast) (Wailord is slowly closing his eyes as he's about to pass out at any time) (Suddenly, Ben wakes up to see he is on land, with his friends surrounding him with joy, and Ben realizes his watch timed out.) Ben: What just happened? How did I get back to normal? Eric: It wasn't easy, we managed to get you through the Repair Store, and we met this mechanic who fixed your Omnitrix. Ben: Ah sweet! How long was I out? Kyra: About an hour. Ben: Oh. Ash: Luckily, the mechanic we met fixed your Omnitrix to enable you to time out. Ben: Thanks, pal! Mechanic: S'all right. That'll be $42 (Eric, Kyra and Ash looked at each other, and they say, "Not it!", Ben says, "I'm a patient, not it!") Ben: Gwen how much money you have? Gwen: I have at least $36 Ben: You're it! Gwen: (glares, while the Mechanic gestures for money) Sure, you haven't learned anything? Ben: Yeah, I learned not to spend any days underwater, and not just be any long, also Gwen, you really do need more sympathy sometimes. Gwen uhgs, as she gives the mechanic her money. (Ben is out on the beach with his friends) Ben: hey, who want's to play some beach volleyball! (the gang says yeah!) Ben: Alrighty! (slaps omnitrix and turns into Poppilo) Player #1, Benoppilo makes his serve! (kicks the ball with his flippers) the ball flies down! (ball lands out of bounds) Yes! Benoppilo strikes again! Aquaifer: I've raided the high seas and taken down many opponents but you are new! Benoppilo: we've got room for one more team, care to join? Aquaifer: you bet your seal ass I do! ???